Two-Gun Kid Vol 1 50
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Younger Brothers * Nick Vargas Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Shootout in the Silver Mine! | Synopsis2 = The Two-Gun Kid is heading to Silver Town when he is ambushed by some men waiting outside town limits, they tell the stranger to leave town. When the Kid tells them he has business in town they laugh at him, but the Kid begins shooting easily destroying their weapons. As he continues on his way he is warned that their employer Boss Torbull will not like to hear what he did. In town, the Two-Gun Kid meets up with Sue Lester who was the one who wrote to him asking for aid. She tells him that her husband Ned was injured in a cave in at the local mine and that he is laid up in bed for the next few weeks. When the Kid asks what he can do to help, Sue suddenly clams up when Boss Torbull arrives to talk to the Two-Gun Kid. Torbull tells the Kid he does not like strangers in his town and strikes the Kid down. He then orders his men to take the Kid's guns and force him to work in the mine. Unarmed, the Two-Gun Kid is forced to agree without a means to defeat himself. When Torbull leaves, Sue tells the Kid that her husband was forced into working in the mine like everyone else in town when they were driven into debt and were forced to work there to pay it off, and worse, Boss Torbull does not pay to upkeep the mine leading to the injuries to the minors, however without proof they cannot put him in jail. The Two-Gun Kid promises to get Sue the proof she needs. The next morning the Two-Gun Kid reports for work at the mine and he is forced to go down without a head lamp. When he is told that there are lanterns down below, the Kid points out that if there is gas down in the mine it could cause an explosion, but is forced into the mine anyway. Down in the mine, the Kid also notices that the supports are cracked and rotting. When one of the guards threatens to shoot the Kid, Two-Gun smashes the lantern plunging the mine into darkness and ruining his shot. Taking the shotgun, the Kid rallies the other workers and then sends Boss's men to get him. When Boss and his men arrive they enter the mine to get the works back to work, but the Kid gets the drop on them from behind. He then forces Boss and his men to go deep into the mine. When Boss panics he begins to shoot his gun, the sounds causing the supports to give way. The Kid and Boss's men manage to get away, but Torbull is caught in the cave in. With the gang arrested and Torbull dug out and put into custody as well, the Kid leaves the people of Silver City to establish a legitimate lawman. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Boss Torbull Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Sioux Strike! | Synopsis3 = Western tale. | StoryTitle4 = A Dude There Was! | Synopsis4 = Outside the town of Trail's End the Two-Gun Kid hears a voice calling for help and finds a wounded man hiding in the bushes. The Kid gives the wounded man some water, and learns that he is Ben Norbett a reporter from New York. He tells the Kid that he was writing a story about the lawlessness in the town of Trail's End and that the outlaws Spade Sampson and Lunk Murdock shot him and tosses him out of town. The Kid assures Ben that he will get his story. The Two-Gun Kid then borrows some of Ben's clothing and rides into town. When he arrives in town, Spade and Lunk and his men confront the Kid. The Kid introduces himself as Cuthbert Smith, a reporter from out east. When he asks for the story about the "bad men" in town, the outlaws try to rough him up. The Kid fights back and then reveals his guns and both Spade and Lunk accept his offer to draw. It is then that the Two-Gun Kid reveals his true identity and easily outdraws both men. The Kid then tells the locals to ride the outlaws out of town and elect themselves a lawman. The Two-Gun Kid then relays the story to Ben before riding off. So impressed by the Two-Gun Kid, Ben believes that his will be one of many in another chapter of the legend of the Two-Gun Kid. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Spade Samson * Lunk Murdock Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}